


Dash & Lily Season Two

by trashexpress



Series: Dash & Lily (Continuation Scripts) [1]
Category: Dash & Lily (TV), Dash and Lily's Book of Dares - Rachel Cohn & David Levithan
Genre: Episode Style, F/M, Gen, I love all of these characters and honestly the casting is perfect, I love this show so much I just had to write this, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Spec script, because I would like to read fics, hashtag quarantine pandemic life, please authors who love this show uhhhh write more maybe, thank you Netflix (for once), thank you for reading!, who knows when filming will ever happen lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashexpress/pseuds/trashexpress
Summary: Dash and Lily have had a tumultuous first year of their relationship. With family health issues and drifting apart, life has rapidly shifted from their New Year's spent together. There are twelve days left until Christmas, and Dash takes on the task of bringing back Lily's love for the holidays.Based onThe Twelve Days of Dash & Lilyby Rachel Cohn and David Levithan.
Relationships: Benny/Langston (Dash & Lily), Boomer/Sofia (Dash & Lily), Dash/Lily (Dash & Lily)
Series: Dash & Lily (Continuation Scripts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105796
Kudos: 2





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re reading the “episodes” (chap 3 to the end) on mobile, click “hide creator’s style” as the format is weird but if you’re reading on the computer, it should be fine!

Hi, readers, welcome to the second season of _Dash & Lily!_ These times have been, as we all know, incredibly difficult to deal with. It’s nearing almost a year in quarantine/lockdown in the US, and online schooling combined with the influx of news on America’s internal issues and global ones have been bombarding and requiring almost all of my brain capacity. After finals, I decided to watch _D &L_ because I heard it was cute, and it turns out, the feel-good, Christmas in New York City show was exactly what I needed. I cried _a lot_. I decided to listen to the audiobooks shortly after watching. I completely got sucked into this lovely universe, and I wanted it to continue and, thus, this project was born! I know the fandom is small, but I wanted to do this for all of us who need some feel-good entertainment right now. 

This season is based on _The Twelve Days of Dash & Lily_, the second book in the series. Each chapter of this work will be an episode of the show written in script format. Some terms that are helpful in understanding the script format: 

**INT./EXT.** \- this describes the location of a certain scene, either inside (interior) or outside (exterior)  
**O.S.** \- the character is speaking offscreen  
**V.O.** \- a voice-over  
**PRE-LAP** \- when dialogue or sound is heard before the scene it belongs to begins 

**If you’re reading on mobile, I suggest turning off “creator’s style” because I realized it’s difficult to read, but on the computer, you should be fine!**

I’m incredibly excited for this project, and I hope you are, too! Enjoy the second season!

**CAST**  
Dash - Austin Abrams  
Lily - Midori Francis  
Boomer - Dante Brown  
Sofia - Keana Marie  
Priya - Agneeta Thacker  
Langston - Troy Iwata  
Benny - Diego Guevara  
Edgar - Glenn McCuen  
Dov - Nick Blaemire  
Yohnny - Trevor Braun  
Grace (Lily's mom) - Jennifer Ikeda  
Adam (Lily's dad) - Gideon Emery  
Mrs. Basil E - Jodi Long  
Arthur (Lily's grandpa) - James Saito  
Gordon (Dash's dad) - Michael Park  
Harper (Dash's mom) - Diane Lane


	2. Episode Listing

S2:E1 **“Twelve Days”**  
For Dash and Lily, their first year together has been anything but easy. With Christmas right around the corner, Dash attempts to resurrect Lily’s holiday spirit with help from Boomer. 

S2:E2 **“Burnt Turtledoves”**  
Lily realizes that among her relationship with Dash and her grandpa’s health, she is missing the sincere sentiments of Christmas. Meanwhile, her tree lighting ceremony really lights up.

S2:E3 **“Lily: Lost in New York”**  
Wanting to escape family stress, Lily takes the day off and ventures to Staten Island. Dash and Langston search for her and come to an understanding along the way.

S2:E4 **“Sweaters & Edgar”**  
A manhunt involving a yearn for Christmas cheer and tomato juice prompts Edgar Thibaud to host a party. Miscommunication and troubles arise for Dash and Lily when they attend.

S2:E5 **“Swan Song”**  
In a second act of disappearance, Lily runs to her mother. Issues and relationships are reflected upon, and the legitimacy of a final gesture is reconsidered. 

S2:E6 **“Anniversary”**  
Dash leads Lily on a search around the city to discover the true magic of the holidays. Cookies are eaten, conversations are had, and confessions are made. 

S2:E7 **“Chaos on Ice”**

COMING SOON

S2:E8 **"Argh Matey!”**

COMING SOON

S2:E9 **“A Basil E Christmas”**

COMING SOON


	3. Twelve Days [2.01]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dash and Lily, their first year together has been anything but easy. With Christmas right around the corner, Dash attempts to resurrect Lily’s holiday spirit with help from Boomer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re reading the “episodes” on mobile, click “hide creator’s style” as the format is weird but if you’re reading on the computer, it should be fine!
> 
> **updated** (if you've already read) because I thought of a flashback scene and just had to add it in

ACT ONE

FADE IN:  
INT. STRAND BOOKSTORE - NIGHT

The title sequence appears on screen, scanning shelves of books adorned with Christmas lights. There is shuffling in the background. A CLICK is heard then a RADIO ANNOUNCER’S voice fills the space. 

RADIO ANNOUNCER 

While we all continue to ring in the New Year, it won’t be sweeping us up so soon.

DASH smiles and turns up the volume on an early 2000s radio. LILY stands up from her seat at the window and walks over to him.

RADIO ANNOUNCER (CONT’D) 

Our holiday spirit is still alive and well, so let’s play some more Christmas classics!

“Jingle Bell Rock” begins to play. Dash turns to Lily.

DASH 

Dov and Yohnny told me you had some great dance moves at their show.

LILY 

(widens eyes) 

Oh... no, I looked like an idiot. And, you can’t even dance to Christmas music anyways. 

DASH 

(pointing to radio) 

...Even this song?

(smiles) 

C’mon. We’ll dance together.

He walks them to the middle of an aisle and starts shimmying, moving Lily’s arms. She hesitates then cracks a smile. 

They dance wildly. Lily flails her limbs. As the song begins to fade out, she smiles, opens her eyes, and sees Dash watching her with an amused grin. Her smile falls while his widens. He steps forward and kisses her, and her anxieties wash away.

LILY 

Now, Dashiell-

DASH 

Ooh, full name territory.

LILY 

-I wanna see _you_ dance.

DASH 

Can’t dance to Christmas music, Lil.

“Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” fades in.

LILY 

(dramatic whispering) 

We just did.

They both smile. Lily wraps her arms around Dash’s neck. They begin to slow dance. Lily twirls Dash around. They bump into each other and laugh before resuming their blissful swaying. The music swells and becomes solely instrumental as the scene fades into a...

MONTAGE - VARIOUS

A) INT. STRAND BOOKSTORE - DAY Dash and Lily, bundled up in puffy coats, hold hands as they slip past shoppers. Once inside the rare book room, they grin then kiss passionately.

B) INT. ANIMAL RESCUE KENNEL - DAY Lily hugs her new bullmastiff, Boris. She pets him and kisses the top of his head. Happy tears pour down her cheeks. Boris jumps up on her and tries to lick her face. LANGSTON and Dash film her. 

C) INT. DINER - NIGHT Dash, Lily, SOFIA, and BOOMER talk in a booth. 

D) INT. PARK - DAY Dash walks Boris, wearing an Oxford sweatshirt. Lily is holding his hand, walking her other dog clients in the other, and is wearing a Barnard sweater. 

E) INT. LILY’S APARTMENT - DAY ARTHUR thumbtacks a pamphlet onto a bulletin board in the kitchen. IN LOVING MEMORY OF MABEL. A tan, blonde, elderly woman is pictured. He wipes his damp eyes. 

F) INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY While walking up the stairs, Arthur clenches his chest and falls. Heart attack. 

G) INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - LATER Lily walks in, smiling and wearing a flowing sundress. She notices her grandpa laying on the floor. She runs over to him, screaming. She calls the police as she attempts to shake him awake, sobbing. 

H) INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - LATER Lily clutches her phone. Tears stream down her face. Paramedics resuscitate Arthur. Red, intense ambulance lights shine through the windows. 

I) INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT Lily, Langston, and MRS. BASIL E sit by Arthur’s bedside. Physical and mental exhaustion mingle. Hollow expressions all around. 

J) INT. LILY’S APARTMENT - NIGHT Lily, her family, and Dash gather at the dining room table. The room is warm and full of love while it is bitter cold outside. Lily is placed in front of a huge cake. Candles are shaped into the number 18. She blows out the candles with a half smile. No wish made. 

K) EXT. ROCKEFELLER CENTER - DAY Dash and Lily gaze at the spectacular Christmas tree. Lily wears a red cardigan and a reindeer antler headband. Dash watches as she remains expressionless. Dash furrows his brows, worried. 

END OF MONTAGE.

INT. CAFE - DAY

This expression merges with Dash’s almost identical one he wears. The instrumental music fades. The THUD of Langston throwing a bag on the ground pulls Dash out of his thoughts. Langston sits down hurriedly.

LANGSTON 

There are twelve days left until Christmas, and we have to do something NOW.

DASH 

I guess... 

Dash pretends to count on his hands.

DASH (CONT’D) 

We can listen to dummers drumming?

Langston is unamused.

DASH (CONT’D) 

Okay, what happened?

LANGSTON 

We still don’t have a Christmas tree.

DASH 

There’s a shop on every corner in the city. I bet there’s even one on this street.

Langston points his phone at Dash. Dash widens his eyes.

LANGSTON 

I’m being serious.

Dash scoffs with a smile of disbelief.

DASH 

So am I!

LANGSTON 

Every Friday after Thanksgiving, Lily runs out to search for a tree. She thinks if we wait, we won’t have a tree worthy of Christmas. And, if we don’t have a perfect tree, the holidays will be ruined forever. We _always_ have a tree before the first few days of December, and Lily spends the next two weeks decorating it before our family tree lighting ceremony on the fourteenth. That’s tomorrow, and still no tree. This year is supposed to be our big comeback since we held off on Christmas traditions last year because of secretive Fiji planning. And, I don’t know how to tell all the family and friends coming, especially Mrs. Basil E, that we don’t have a tree to light!

Dash winces at the thought of the whole situation.

DASH 

Well, are you gonna get a tree?

LANGSTON 

Lily _loves_ getting our tree every year! If I get one and bring it home it’ll be this huge multicolored sign that she didn’t do her job!

DASH 

(nods) 

Okay, true.

(a beat) 

Have you asked her about getting one?

LANGSTON 

I tried.

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. LILY’S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Langston taps on Lily’s doorframe to announce his presence. She looks up from her phone.

LANGSTON 

Have you seen the decorations in the apartments across the street? They’re really pretty.

Lily cranes her neck and glances briefly out of her window.

LILY 

They are.

LANGSTON 

Kinda reminded me of tree lights... Were you thinking of going out to get one soon?

LILY 

(quiet) 

I don’t know... I’m not really feeling it right now.

LANGSTON 

(nods) 

Just wondering. Good night.

LILY (O.S.) 

Night.

Langston has a concerned expression on his face as he shuts the door behind him.

END FLASHBACK.

INT. CAFE - DAY

Dash’s brows are furrowed and his mouth is twisted in thought as he processes Langston’s story.

DASH 

That doesn’t sound like Lily.

Langston leans forward.

LANGSTON 

Exactly! 

He leans back into his seat and gestures around him.

LANGSTON (CONT’D) 

Desperate times.

(gestures to Dash) 

Desperate measures.

DASH 

So, what can I do?

LANGSTON 

I was thinking maybe she would’ve talked to you about this, or, at least, the tree lighting ceremony.

(to himself) 

Except she hasn’t sent out any invites yet...

Dash chews his lip, looking down at the table. He seems to curl into himself, his arms crossed over his chest, grasping the other arm tightly. He doesn’t meet Langston’s eyes.

DASH 

Uh... no, we haven’t talked... about any of that really.

Dash looks past Langston’s shoulder to see a couple laughing at a table. A waiter passes in front of our viewpoint. Dash and Lily sit at the same table, poking food around their plates, silent.

Dash clears his throat and looks back to Langston.

DASH 

But, like you said, we have to do something.

LANGSTON 

But, what exactly? I can’t just buy a tree-

DASH 

I can be the loophole!

LANGSTON 

...Go on.

DASH 

(growing excitement) 

I don’t technically know about your guys’ tree lighting ceremony, right? So, I can just go out and get a tree as an early present for Lily! Like, a twelve days of Christmas countdown! I’ll get the tree, you pretend to be surprised, Christmas is saved.

LANGSTON 

Relax. We haven’t pulled it off yet, Dasher.

DASH 

My namesake isn’t a fictional reindeer.

LANGSTON 

Lily would like you better if it was.

Langston grabs his wallet from his pocket.

DASH 

No, it’s all good. I’ve got it.

Dash stands up.

DASH (CONT’D) 

Besides, we both don’t wanna meet again to discuss finances.

Langston nods. Dash is right.

LANGSTON 

It has to be the best tree you can find. Hallmark movie- No, _Rockefeller Center worthy._

DASH 

But smaller, I’m assuming?

LANGSTON 

Shut up.

DASH 

Don’t worry about it. I know a guy.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

EXT. EMPTY PARKING LOT - DAY

Boomer is smiling widely as he stands next to a Christmas tree. Christmas music is playing faintly over speakers. Dash weaves through trees and crowds of people until he is a few feet away from Boomer. Dash wears his new peacoat -- a clothing choice that is suffocating in the day’s heat.

Dash watches couples hold hands as they browse through trees. Mothers and fathers talk to their kids about their future Christmas tree. Young New Yorkers buy _Charlie Brown_ -esque trees while laughing. 

A family, with children running around, is deep in conversation with Boomer.

WOMAN 

It’s just a bit bigger than what we were looking for...

BOOMER 

Oh, yeah, it’s a big tree! Needs to be big because of the love and heart it has, wanting to make Christmas the best for some family out there.

MAN 

(nods) 

...I _am_ getting that sense from it.

The man and woman share a smile.

WOMAN 

We’ll take it!

Boomer beams. The family helps him wrap up the tree, and they check out. Boomer walks over to Dash.

BOOMER 

You saw that, huh? Another satisfied customer! 

DASH 

The Christmas tree touch prevails once again.

BOOMER 

Maybe I should get some business cards. Two Boots will have to deal without me. 

DASH 

So, Tree Whisperer, I need the most perfect tree you have at this lot. For Lily. 

BOOMER 

You’re getting Lily a tree? Dude, that’s so romantic. I would know because you were there when I got Sofia a tree. And now we’re bringing one to your Lily Bear!

DASH 

...Boomer.

Boomer ignores Dash and hurriedly walks down rows of trees. Dash has to practically jog behind him to keep up.

BOOMER 

(to himself) 

Oscar, Oscar, Oscar... Where is Oscar?

DASH 

Who’s Oscar? Your boss? A coworker? Is this an emergency I’m not registering? 

BOOMER 

Oscar is the perfect Christmas tree! Lily would love him!

Suddenly, Boomer comes to a halt and begins to sort through trees in front of him. Dash almost crashes into his back. 

BOOMER (CONT’D) 

And, I just found him!

Boomer pulls out a medium sized tree, smiling triumphantly. He places Oscar into a nearby tree stand.

DASH 

This is Oscar, huh?

BOOMER 

C’mon, even you can’t deny his beauty.

Boomer’s voice fades out as realization clicks in Dash’s mind. Christmas lights from nearby restaurants, apartments, and even traffic lights silhouette the tree. Dash grins. it truly is a spectacle to witness.

DASH 

It’s... perfect.

BOOMER 

The magic of Oscar.

Boomer takes Oscar off the stand and begins to wrap the tree in plastic. 

DASH 

Could you tie a ribbon around... Oscar, too? He is a gift after all.

BOOMER 

(shakes head) 

Stealing all of my romantic grand gestures for Sofia to use on Lily?

DASH 

You tied a ribbon around Sofia’s tree?

BOOMER 

No, but that would’ve been good!

Dash smiles. He helps Boomer wrap the tree.

PRE-LAP: Car horns HONK.

EXT. CITY STREET - DAY

Cars fly past each other on the bustling roads. Dash attempts to hail a cab. A woman and her child exit a taxi, and Dash races towards it. The driver immediately speeds off.

DASH 

HEY! HEY!

Dash throws his arms up in defeat. He turns to Boomer.

DASH (CONT’D) 

Do you think Oscar would survive us running to catch up?

Boomer straightens the red ribbon tied around the tree through the plastic covering.

BOOMER 

Oscar isn’t ready for all of that, man.

DASH 

Walking it is, then. 

EXT. CITY STREET - LATER

Dash walks towards Lily’s, pulling a wheeling cart which the tree is secured onto. Boomer is close behind, making sure it doesn’t fall off. 

BOOMER 

Is it weird that we’ve hardly ever hung out at Lily’s? I mean, we go to Sofia’s a lot, and that’s fun-

DASH 

Well, it’s not like we ever go to my house either.

BOOMER 

That’s different. Your mom’s house is alright, but your dad’s house... it’s like one of those fancy museums. And, I don’t really wanna talk to your dad.

DASH 

(scoffs) 

That makes two of us.

BOOMER 

Lily’s grandpa and Mrs. Basil E are great to talk to, though.

(a beat) 

I wonder what stories they’ll tell at the tree lighting thing tomorrow.

DASH 

We don’t even know if we’re invited yet.

BOOMER 

Why wouldn’t we be? Especially you. You’re her boyfriend. That’s an automatic invite.

DASH 

Lily’s been dealing with a lot since her parents came back from Fiji. I don’t even know if she’d want a huge party. 

BOOMER 

Maybe seeing all of us could help her? It could be kind of relaxing.

They stop at a crosswalk. 

DASH 

Yeah, it could be. Let’s hope Oscar is good luck.

Boomer smiles.

BOOMER 

Oscar’s got this! Sofia’s parents almost picked him, actually, but they got a taller one. Now, he can bring Christmas cheer to Lily’s house.

DASH 

We have to see how these next twelve days will go, too.

They cross the street.

BOOMER 

You know what I think you should do?

DASH 

What?

BOOMER 

You have to _be_ Lily!

(off no response) 

Past Lily. Lily from a year ago who was obsessed with Christmas. Not New Lily who never smiles. You can remind her of how she used to love Christmas by becoming her. 

DASH 

Good try, Boomer, but I think I’m already a New Lily.

BOOMER 

But you actually like Christmas now?

DASH 

(laughs) 

I don’t like Christmas.

BOOMER 

Okay, my bad, you don’t _hate_ Christmas anymore.

DASH 

Yeah, Lily taught me to like some parts of Christmas. Not the crowds or fake generosity only because it’s the holidays. But, the lights are peaceful. I like _that_ part.

BOOMER 

So, dial that like up to a hundred and bring Christmas to Lily!

Dash shakes his head in doubt. They enter Lily’s apartment building and begin to navigate Oscar up the stairs.

INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - DAY

Dash knocks on the door. The tree is between Boomer and Dash, and they have on smug grins when Langston greets them. 

LANGSTON 

(widens eyes) 

WOAH!

DASH 

What, is Lily here?

LANGSTON 

No, no, she’s at an appointment with Grandpa.

(a beat) 

Guys... this tree is perfect!

BOOMER 

Oscar really is one of a kind.

Langston holds the door open for them to roll in the tree.

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. LILY’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

The scene transitions to Lily entering her apartment clad in a dirty soccer uniform and arms full of grocery bags. 

She dumps the groceries onto kitchen counters and heads to her room. She slings her backpack off her shoulders, the bag landing with a THUD. She takes out huge books and places them on her desk: an SAT study book, an ACT study book, and _Successful Ivy League Application Essays_. 

A text message from her mother appears: **Going to be getting home late. I bet you guys can make something from things off of the grocery list. Love you.**

Lily blows out a steady exhale of stress.

She unpacks groceries in the kitchen and begins to make pasta with side vegetables. Things begin to cook, and she walks into the living room to see Langston, Arthur, and Boris lounging on the couch. The room is a mixture of articles of clothing, dust, and miscellaneous trash. 

LILY 

Dinner will be ready soon.

LANGSTON 

Ooh, what are we having?

LILY 

Some pasta and broccoli.

Lily plates the food. She puts two plates on the table for her and Langston.

Arthur struggles to get off of the couch from his laying position. Lily hurries over to him, helping him sit up. She places a blanket over his legs and hands him a plate. He laughs.

ARTHUR 

Lily Bear, I’m alright! Thank you for dinner.

LILY 

Just trying to help.

She grabs stray wrappers and napkins off of the floor.

END FLASHBACK.

INT. LILY’S APARTMENT - DAY

As Dash walks into the living room, his brows furrow as he notices items strewn around haphazardly. Dust collects on furniture. The apartment is discolored. 

Langston and Boomer unwrap the tree and set it up in the stand. 

Dash takes off his backpack and coat. He grabs multiple wooden napkin rings from his bag and begins to loop them onto branches.

LANGSTON 

What are you doing?

BOOMER 

Turkeys? For Christmas? Seriously? Oscar doesn’t deserve that. 

Dash hands a ring to Boomer.

DASH 

They’re partridges. I couldn’t find any partridge ornaments, so I went with napkin rings.

Dash reaches into his bag and pulls out an object wrapped in a paper towel. 

DASH (CON’T) 

Lily can decorate the rest of the tree, but _this_ is what I want to surprise her with. Behold, gentleman! And Langston. A partridge tree, and on top...

He lifts up the paper towel to reveal:

DASH (CONT’D) 

...a pear! 

LANGSTON 

No way. It’ll just rot.

DASH 

It’s a pear in a partridge tree!

LANGSTON 

Yeah, I get that.

BOOMER 

Dash, you’re A GENIUS!

DASH 

(to Langston) 

Do you have a better idea?

Langston looks around the room, thinking. Suddenly, he grabs a photo displayed on the piano. 

LANGSTON 

This!

Dash and Boomer lean close to examine. The photo: faded black and white of a young Arthur and woman crouched close together grinning widely. 

DASH 

Your grandma?

LANGSTON 

Love of his life. They were a perfect...

(smiles) 

... _pair._

They all smile. Dash tosses the pear back into his bag and helps place the photo above the birds. 

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. LILY’S APARTMENT - LATER

The apartment door unlocks. Lily aids Arthur into the place. He is visibly hunched over: a shell of his past self.

Lily looks up and her brows knit together upon seeing Dash and a Christmas tree behind him. Arthur smiles and shakes Dash’s hand.

ARTHUR 

How’s life, Dash?

DASH 

It’s been good.

Dash looks at Lily and gives her half a smile. Lily is tired, and she maintains a questioning look.

LANGSTON 

How was the doctor’s?

ARTHUR 

Better company than the undertaker!

Everyone smiles politely at Arthur’s joke. Boomer begins to laugh loudly. Lily jumps at the sudden noise, not noticing him in the kitchen. 

LILY 

Boomer? What are you doing here? 

LANGSTON 

Romeo and Boomer brought us an early Christmas present. 

Dash walks over to Lily and takes her hand. He grins and leads her to the living room. Lily smiles as they near the tree.

DASH 

Meet Oscar!

BOOMER 

The best tree in the lot! A pair in a partridge tree!

LILY 

(to Dash) 

You really didn’t have to...

DASH 

I wanted to.

ARTHUR (O.S.) 

Where’s the pair?

Langston slowly walks with Arthur into the living room. When they get closer to the tree, Arthur notices the photograph and tears up.

ARTHUR (CONT’D) 

Oh...

Lily has a blank expression on her face while looking at the photo. Dash and Langston share a confused look.

LANGSTON 

(mouths) 

I don’t know.

DASH 

(to Lily) 

...Happy first day of Christmas.

LILY 

The first day of Christmas is Christmas.

DASH 

I know, but not this year.

Dash holds her hand and squeezes it. Lily maintains an unreadable look. Dash smiles a bit.

DASH (CONT’D) 

Not for us.

LANGSTON 

(claps) 

Christmas has begun! I’ll grab the decorations.

ARTHUR 

I’ll help you, Langston.

LANGSTON 

It’s alright. Boomer can help.

Boomer and Langston walk down the hallway. 

Lily lets go of Dash’s hand and leads Arthur towards the couch.

LILY 

Maybe watch us instead, Grandpa? I don’t want you getting hurt.

Arthur opens his mouth to argue then reluctantly sinks into the couch cushions. 

Langston returns with a large cardboard box. Down the hall, Boomer struggles to carry his. 

BOOMER

How much shit could you guys possibly have? Just throw up some tinsel and call it a day like normal people!

LANGSTON

Do not slander Christmas in this household! The decorations are fun, it’s taking down everything that’s the bad part.

Boomer huffs and continues lugging the box towards the living room.

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. VESELKA - NIGHT

The restaurant is full of people. Customers order their meals, waiters navigate through the tables, and chefs cook behind the counter.

Dash discards his winter jacket and slides into a booth next to Lily. Lily looks around.

LILY

Look, no more Christmas decorations.

DASH

Sorry to disappoint, but Christmas was almost a month ago.

LILY

Still... January is so exhausting. Everything would be more cheerful with a string of lights and some tinsel.

DASH

I’ll admit, Dyker Heights did impress me.

LILY

The perfect remedy for Christmas snarliness.

DASH

They were very beautiful.

Lily smiles approvingly.

LILY

Christmas was actually 25 days ago, for your information.

DASH

Thank you for testing me on my Christmas knowledge. I actually have a gift for you.

LILY

Really? What for?

DASH

Just because.

LILY

Having a boyfriend is the best!

DASH

I have a quiz of my own for you, too. Not Christmas related, but it shouldn’t be hard. There’s only one question.

LILY

Do your worst, Dashiell.

DASH

What culturally impactful person was born today?

LILY

DOLLY PARTON!

DASH

Nope, but valid.

Lily thinks and then widens her eyes.

LILY

OOH! Logan Lerman!

DASH

Uh, no, and can we go back to when you said having a boyfriend is the best?

Lily smiles and pecks Dash on the cheek.

LILY

Can you just tell me?

DASH

Think about it more in the sense of our wheelhouse of shared knowledge. In literary terms.

LILY

Not Salinger... But does it have something to do with a stolen identity and murder? And we watched the movie a few days ago?

Dash grins. He picks up a Strand bag by his feet and places it between them. 

DASH

This is for you.

Lily digs into the bag and pulls out a gift box. Inside lays a golden Christmas ornament. Sketched in black is a portrait of Matt Damon from _The Talented Mr. Ripley._

LILY

A Mr. Ripley ornament! This is definitely going on the tree in 340 days!

DASH

You like it?

LILY

It’s probably one of the best ornaments I’ve ever seen! I love it.

DASH

And...

He grabs a piece of paper behind the ornament and hands it to Lily. Lily raises her eyebrows.

LILY

(sarcastic)

What is this? A dare?

DASH

I think those are meant exclusively for the red notebook.

Lily unfolds the paper and reads it. She looks up and smiles widely at Dash.

LILY

It’s perfect.

She hugs Dash. He hugs her back.

LILY (CONT’D)

Thank you.

Dash leans back and smiles.

DASH

One more surprise.

Dash reaches into his jacket pocket and places two brownies wrapped in plastic on the table. Lily chuckles.

DASH (CONT’D)

Happy birthday, Patricia Highsmith!

They unwrap and clink their brownies together. They share a smile and eat their desserts.

END FLASHBACK.

INT. LILY'S APARTMENT - DAY

Langston and Lily sort through decorations on the living room floor. Dash nods towards the door, and he and Boomer move towards it. 

Lily glances up. She stands and walks over to Dash with an almost sad expression. Yet, her voice is distant:

LILY 

You’re leaving.

DASH 

I didn’t think you’d want me to stay.

(a beat) 

Do you?

LILY 

Well, if you have to leave...

DASH 

Do you like the tree?

LILY 

(cold) 

Why wouldn’t I?

Dash looks past Lily where Boomer stands behind her.

BOOMER 

(mouths) 

Be Lily!

Boomer exaggerates a wide smile. He gestures as though he’s turning a dial.

BOOMER (CONT’D) 

(mouths) 

To a hundred!

Dash nods.

ARTHUR 

Where are you guys headed?

BOOMER 

We’re gonna see _The Naughty and the Mice!_ You know, the movie where the family of mice race tiny cars made out of match boxes when the family is asleep?

LILY 

Yeah, I think I’ve seen commercials about that...

DASH 

I didn’t think you’d want to go, so I didn’t ask about tickets. 

LILY 

It’s fine. 

Dash pulls out his phone. Lily watches him

DASH 

(to Boomer) 

Hey, maybe Sofia would want to see the movie? I’ll send you the tickets from my phone, and I’ll stay here and help decorate.

BOOMER 

Yeah, I’ll call her right now to check.

(smiles) 

Guess we’ll have to see _Corgi & Bess_ for date night instead. Have you guys seen anything about that one?

LILY 

Yeah... that one looks really good.

BOOMER 

(to Sofia on phone) 

Hey.

Boomer’s voice fades as he walks to the opposite side of the living room. Lily looks at Dash.

LILY 

You shouldn’t stay and decorate the tree with us through force.

DASH 

No one’s forcing me to do anything.

LILY 

Well, I’m just saying if you don’t want to stay, go.

DASH 

(wide smile) 

Lily, last year you gave me the love for Christmas, so I’m going to share all of that cheer by helping decorate this tree. Santa Dash is here to stay! How can you even force me when Christmas is my new favorite holiday? 

Boomer waves a hand across his throat signaling to Dash to dial it back down. Lily turns back to the boxes.

LILY 

Dash, I want you to do what you wanna do.

Arthur smiles at Dash, nodding in recognition that he’s trying to help Lily. 

LILY (CONT’D) 

It’s a good movie.

DASH 

You saw it? Really?

LILY 

Yeah.

Lily sifts through decorations once again.

Dash begins to button his coat. He points to the door, and Boomer heads in the direction.

LILY 

Have fun, guys.

BOOMER 

We will!

(to Sofia) 

Alright, so I’m gonna go-

As Boomer nears the door, he bumps into a table which sends a lamp CRASHING to the ground. At the sudden noise, Boris gallops in from Lily’s room and tackles Boomer.

Boomer YELPS as Boris pounces on him. Lily rushes over.

LILY 

Boris! Heel!

Boris jumps off of Boomer and lays near Lily’s feet. Boomer gets up and grabs his phone off the ground.

BOOMER 

Sorry about that, Lily. Do you guys have a broom or something?

LILY 

It’s okay, Boomer, I got it. 

BOOMER 

(to Sofia) 

Yeah, nothing, that was just Boris. I knocked a lamp over so he knocked me over.

Boomer walks off to the side to finish his call. Lily points to Boris with a questioning look up at Dash. 

DASH 

I’ll watch him.

Langston walks in from the kitchen, holding a mug of tea and a cookie. 

LANGSTON 

What happened in here?

DASH 

Thanks for the tea and cookies you didn’t offer us.

LANGSTON 

Oh, you’re leaving so soon? Great! I’ll be happy to show you the way out!

Lily returns with a broom and dustpan. 

LILY 

(sighs) 

Langston...

Langston makes a face and sits down next to Arthur. 

Dash separates broken parts of the lamp and the shade with his foot. He takes the broom from Lily and sweeps shards of glass into the dustpan that she holds.

LILY 

We’re having a family tree lighting ceremony tomorrow night. Will you come?

DASH 

(smiles) 

Of course. I wouldn’t miss it. 

Lily smiles a bit. Dash finishes sweeping and moves the dustpan from Lily’s hand over towards the table. He crouches to pick up the lamp shade. Lily leans down to pet Boris. 

They meet each other’s eyes.

BOOMER 

(faint, to Sofia) 

I’ll talk to you later once I’m out of the movie with Dash.

(a beat) 

I love you, too.

Dash and Lily stare at each other with nothing to say. Dash looks at the photograph of Lily’s grandma and grandpa hanging on the tree. Lily glances at a picture of Langston and his boyfriend, BENNY, that is framed on a shelf. 

There is almost a palpable contrast from the Dash-and-Lily a year prior.

BOOMER 

So, we’re gonna go, then?

Boomer places a hand on Dash’s shoulder, pulling him out of the moment. Dash looks up at him then stands. Lily does the same.

DASH 

So... I’ll see you tomorrow?

LILY 

Yup.

They stare again. Lily’s mouth is slightly agape. Dash leans forward, as if to kiss her, but leans down to pet Boris instead. Lily presses her lips together.

BOOMER 

(to Lily) 

Take care of Oscar for me. 

LILY 

...Oscar?

BOOMER 

THE TREE?! He’s mine in spirit!

DASH 

(to Boomer) 

Alright, Oscar will remember you fondly, but we should go.

Langston gets up to walk towards his room. He trips over the leg of the coffee table, bringing a stack of magazines falling to the ground. Attempting to regain his balance, he bumps into a stack of books that CRASH onto the floor. 

Chaos ensues. Boris runs over, barking at the noise, and tackles Langston. Arthur shushes him. Langston is yelling as Boris crowds over him.

Lily hurriedly shoos Dash and Boomer out of the apartment.

LILY 

See you tomorrow!

She slams the door behind them. 

INT. LILY’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

The house is quiet. Lily walks into the living room wearing her pajamas. The tree is fully decorated and lit up. She opens the box that held the decorations and pulls out a smaller box. 

The Strand logo is written across the top. Lily opens the box and hangs the _Talented Mr. Ripley_ ornament on her finger.

Lily puts down the ornament and unfolds a piece of paper laying in the box. Dash's note.

DASH (V.O.) 

Lily -- Or should I call you Clue Girl? -- I picked this up from the Strand for you. It’s Christmas related, so I know you’ll love it. It’s also funny. To me, at least. Who would even make a Christmas ornament celebrating a literary serial killer? To answer your question: this was the only one I found on the rack. As far as we know, this is a one-of-a-kind. Not to sound despondent, but I hope we’ll be together when you put this on your tree in December. 

Lily looks up at the photo of her grandparents that has been put back atop the piano. Next to it is a photo of her parents with Langston, pregnant with Lily. There is another picture on the piano of Langston and Benny kissing. A small polaroid of Dash and Lily posing is taped over Langston. 

DASH (V.O. CONT’D) 

I’m technically giving you a gift that’s meant to be used a year from now, so let’s just pretend that it’s a sign of good luck. 

Lily folds up the note and puts the ornament back into the box. She places that into the decoration box.

DASH (V.O. CONT’D) 

You gave me hope, Lily. You made me believe. Thank you for that.

The partridge napkin holders dangle from the tree branches. Lily stares blank faced at the tree. She turns off the Christmas lights.

FADE OUT.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
